Intermediate transfer members, such as intermediate transfer belts selected for transferring a developed image in xerographic systems, are known. For example, there are known a number of intermediate transfer members that include materials of a low unacceptable modulus or break strength, poor release characteristics from metal substrates, or which members are costly to prepare primarily because of the cost or scarcity of raw materials and lengthy drying times. Also known are various intermediate transfer members with characteristics that cause these members to become brittle resulting in inadequate acceptance of the developed image, and subsequent partial transfer of developed xerographic images to a substrate like paper.
A disadvantage relating to the preparation of an intermediate transfer member is that there is usually deposited a separate release layer on a metal substrate, and thereafter, there is applied to the release layer the intermediate transfer member components, and where the release layer allows the resultant intermediate transfer member to be separated from the metal substrate by peeling or by the use of mechanical devices. Thereafter, the intermediate transfer member is in the form of a film, which can be selected for xerographic imaging systems, or the film can be deposited on a supporting substrate like a polymer layer. The use of a release layer adds to the cost and time of preparation, and such a layer can modify a number of the intermediate transfer member characteristics.
For low end xerographic machines and printers that produce about 30 pages or less per minute, thermoplastic intermediate transfer members are usually used because of their low cost. However, the modulus values of thermoplastic materials, such as certain polycarbonates, polyesters, and polyamides, can be relatively low of, for example, from about 1,000 to 1,500 Mega Pascals (MPa).
High end xerographic machines and printers that generate at least about 30 pages per minute, and up to about 75 pages per minute, or more usually utilize intermediate transfer members of thermoplastic polyimides, thermosetting polyimides, or polyamideimides, primarily because of their high modulus of about 3,500 MPa or more. However, intermediate transfer members using these materials are more expensive in that both the raw material cost and the manufacturing process cost are higher when using thermoplastic or thermoset polyimides or polyamideimides. Thus, an economical intermediate transfer member possessing high modulus and excellent release characteristics for high end machines is desired.
There is a need for intermediate transfer members that substantially avoid or minimize the disadvantages of a number of known intermediate transfer members.
Also, there is a need for intermediate transfer members with excellent break strengths as determined by their modulus measurements, which are readily releasable from substrates, possess high glass transition temperatures, such as greater than about 150° C. like from about 160 to about 400° C., and from about 170 to about 350° C., and which members possess improved stability with no or minimal degradation for extended time periods.
Moreover, there is a need for intermediate transfer member materials that possess rapid release characteristics from a number of substrates that are selected when such members are prepared.
Yet another need resides in providing intermediate transfer members that comprise economical substantially soluble polymer binders, that are of high modulus, easily releaseable from metal substrates, and which members can be generated by flow coating processes.
Another need relates to providing seamless intermediate transfer members that have excellent conductivity or resistivity, and that possess acceptable humidity insensitivity characteristics leading to developed images with minimal resolution issues.
Further, there is a need for seamless intermediate transfer members containing components that can be economically and efficiently manufactured.
These and other needs are achievable in embodiments with the intermediate transfer members and components thereof disclosed herein.